1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board (hereinafter referred to as a PWB) and a method of manufacturing a PWB. More specifically, the present invention relates to a PWB having a resistor element and a method of manufacturing such a PWB.
2. Discussion of the Background
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 11-4056, a resistor element is formed by a screen printing method as follows. First, an insulation material layer and a conductive material layer are laminated together and a predetermined conductive pattern is formed by a photo-etching method on the insulation material layer. Then, an undercoat layer is formed between the predetermined conductive patterns formed on the insulation material layer. By screen-printing a carbon paste on the undercoat layer and the edge of the conductive pattern adjacent to the undercoat layer, a resistor element is formed. A paste may be applied directly on a resin without forming an undercoat layer. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.